Scarf
by zero434
Summary: Matthew finds Ivan's scarf lying on the floor at his house after one of Alfred's parties what happens next.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing.**

Scarf

I hate this…

Alfred is having one of those stupid parties. Again!

He always does this everytime Dad and Papa go out for the night. He never gets caught though and just can't rat him out. You'd think it's because I love my brother and I just don't wanna get him in trouble but the truth is he threatened my dear kamijuki… Kamuchaki… well whatever he threatened my beloved bear! So being the weakling I am (physically) I don't rat him out. Also he knows I hate it when our parents get mad so he knows I won't tell. I even clean up the house sometimes! I just can't stand it when the house is a mess; I'm kinda like a neat freak. Sigh. I hate that about me because even if it's not my mess I get the urge to clean it up.

'Knock! Knock!'

I open the door then it reveals a slightly red in the face Alfred.

"What do you want" I said in my "Leave me alone" voice.

"Aww c'mon Mattie! Don't be like that. I even came up here to see if you're still alive!" He threw on a smile on his face that made him look so... so adorable!

Awww ~ how sweet of him! He came up to check on me! I felt a smile creep up my face.

Did I mention that I'm also a total softy for my brother? I've had that complex ever since we were kids! He's just so sweet. I could never deny him anything! The only reason I 'almost' disagree with him about throwing parties was because I hated. Not because I felt left out… well that's kind part of it but their just so freakin loud! He doesn't even know some of the people he invites! I don't want to be a party pooper but I am strongly against having strangers in my house.

Maybe that's why I don't have any friends… well I do have one but that's it!

I shook my head as if to get rid of the thought.

"Well, that's sweet of you but really what do you want." I said putting a hand on my hip. Even I admit that very… Feminine but I can't help it. Its one of my many habits.

"Hey! Can't I come and check up on my cute adorable little brother!" he said feigning a hurt look and putting his hand over his chest for emphasis.

I look at him with one brow up. Even though he is a one year older than me (his 16 and I'm 15) and I'm taller hahaha weird right? He likes to call me little brother because I guess it makes him feel better hahaha.

"Ok. that and I'm hear to ask you if you could clean up later I don't think I can hehehe" he scratching the back of his head.

I was about to protest but then he put on that puppy dog look. Sigh. I love my brother too much.

"Fine. Wake me up when you're done with your party."

2 hours later.

"Knock! Knock!"

"Hmmm…."

"KNOCK! KNOCK!"

"Alright I mah comin…"I rubbed me eyes and made my way to the door. There stood a happily drunk Alfred.

"Mattie! Fahnale! Wah tooked yah su loooong."

"Ah… sorry about that" Yup happily drunk. Sigh.

"Hahaha. Yah can cleawn upu now hehehe" and that when he decide to fall on the ground giggling and what not. Sigh.

I picked him up and dump him on his bed but he wouldn't let go of me so I got dragged down.

"Hehehehe My kwute wittle Mattie nevewr leave mah kay." He said then he fell in to a fit of giggles. He always tells me that, to never leave him alone. It's really cute if you ask me though it's not like I'm going anywhere.

We laid there for what seemed like hours (but really it was just for a few minutes) before Alfred's grip loosened and I got to my job cleaning up downstairs.

Alfred and I are very close. Even though we are not blood related we got along really well, he always looked out for me. Especially when we were kids and others would make fun of us for having two daddies he would always protect me. People eventually got over it and stopped make fun of us but the continued to make fun of me. Well that or ignore me or mistake me for Alfred. Even though we look alike were two different people. Alfred is more social and athletic than me and I'm more of the book smart and quite type. I don't mind though I like the silence but sometimes I get lonely so I decide to join a club.

There I met Kat; she's a really nice girl though she's older than me. She in grade 12. I guess we have a lot in common with the stuttering and all, she also have a brother whom from the way she talk about him loves him very much. I guess that's one more thing we have in common we both adore ours brothers hahaha. Funny thing though I never saw her brother, his name is Ivan. It sounds familiar enough but I just can't quite put my finger on it.

I was done clean up the kitchen and I was half way done with the leaving room when I notice a scarf all bunched up on the couch. It probably belongs to one of Alfred's friends. Sigh.

I pick it up to look if it had the owners name own it. Though I probably doubt it because I think I'm the only one in my school how does that anymore.

To my surprise I saw some scribble on the edge, it said

THIS IS PROPERTY OF IVAN BRAGINSKI ^_^ PEALSE RETURN IT IF YOU DON'T WELL WELL SEE WHAT HAPPENS KOLKOLKOLKOLKOL HEHEHE.

Mathew's face - _!

Then it dawn to me. This 'Ivan' is not only Kat's beloved but also my beloved brother's most hated rival.

**So what do you guys think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Las chapter matt's face didn't turn out so here it its O_O**

**Also thanks for the reviews alerts and favs XD! Huggles!**

**Disclaimer I don't own a thing.**

Scarf

I go back to my room after cleaning the rest of the living room carrying Ivan's scarf. I guess I'll have to go over to Kat's tomorrow. Sigh. Oh well I guess it's about time I meet this Ivan whom my brother despise and whom my best friend adore.

Though one has to wonder why Ivan would be here in the first place I thought Alfred hated him.

"Yawn" well what ever I'm too tired to think about it right now. I flop down my bed with the scarf still in hand. It was just so soft! Before I knew I was hugging the scarf like body pillow and drifted of to sleep.

_I walk down a field of with while feeling the cold air touch my face. I have always loved winter. It was a comforting season. I love the crunching noise the snow makes. I love the speed I get when I skate on a frozen lake. Most importantly it's the perfect weather to pay my favourite sport. Hockey. _

_I continue to walk in the field of snow as snow started to fall and from afar I see a tall figure. I went closer to see what it was and to my surprise a single sunflower stood tall and proud in the midst of the snow._

I open my eyes to be greeted by the light coming from the window. I laid there for a while just staring at the ceiling. What a strange dream.

I sat up only to find out that I slept with my glasses on again. Crap if these ones get screwed up dad will kill me! I lifted up my hand to take my glasses of and see if there was any damage but to my surprise I'm already holding something in my hand. It was a long yellowish scarf. Hmmm….

Oh! That's right have to return. I got up and looked the clock on my bed side table. It was already 11am. Oh I guess I could go now. I pulled on a red hoodie over my white t-shirt (that had a teddy bear pattern on it, I'm too lazy to change my t-shirt.) and put on a baggy blue jeans. I folded the scarf and nuzzled it. It was so soft! I breathe in the scent it was so comforting; I almost lost myself until I realized I was nuzzling Ivan's scarf. I felt my face heat and I shoved the scarf in my bag. I don't even know this Ivan know I'm nuzzling his scarf! Am I creepy or what!

I gave kumichika (my beloved teddy bear) and went downstairs to the kitchen to cook some pancake for lunch. When I got to the kitchen I saw Alfred with his head in the fridge. He must have heard me coming because he looked at me and said.

"Hey Mattie can you coo…" the request died in his lips he raised a brow at me.

"Are you going somewhere?" He questioned.

"Um yeah I'm going over to Kat's" I answered in that quite voice I hate so much. My voice level just won't seem to go up!

A frown showed itself on Alfred's face.

"You know I don't like going over there. That stupid giant lives there." He said then pouted.

"C'mon Alfred he can't be that bad plus I'm going over to see Kat. I have never even seen this Ivan." I lied. Well half lied. The reason I was going over to Kat's is to return Ivan's scarf but if Alfred finds out he would just probably take the scarf from me and to something horrible to it. Plus I really want to see this Ivan. I mean he can't be as bad as Alfred says. (He says he's a cold blooded psycho killer)

"Hmmm… Fine but cook me break fast first!"

I sighed.

"Fine."

2 stacks of pancakes and a bottle of maple syrup later.

I was making my way to Kat's house when I started to think about Ivan. How come I seem to have never seen him even at school and how come my brother and Kat's opinion about him are at two different ends of the spectrum?

Before I knew it I was in front of Kat's house. I knock expecting Kat to answer the door but instead I was greeted by a very very tall (and I mean a very very all) guy whose face posses a smile so innocently sweet it kinda scared me.

"Um… I…err… um…" I can't seem to find my voice. Is this the same psycho killer Alfred was talking about? I can see that his a very intimidating with his size and build he looks like the type who works out I could see through the t-shirt that he was wearing and wait what! Is it me or did it suddenly get hot in here or what?

"Eheh! You must be sister's friend da its Matvey da?" His smile seemed to have widened. Cute or creepy I can't seem to decide.

"Um ye-yeah."

"Well sorry but sister is not here she's out grocery shopping."

"Oh um well."

"Do you wanna come in?" he asked.

"Um no I was just here to-" I didn't get to finish what I was gonna say.

"You should come. I don't to think it would be wise to go out in this weather hehe" I gave him a questioning look. He smiled then pointed behind me.

To my horror I saw snow falling heavily and I felt how strong the cold wind was. Yup walking home right about now would be a horrible idea. So I guess I'll just have to stay with this totally cute and hot guy… wait what!

I was literally pulled out of my thoughts as Ivan dragged me inside by the wrist into a warm comfortable chest. Really comfortable. Sigh. I nuzzled the warm comforting chest in front of me (I just I was getting cold by just standing out in the snow) it carried a familiar. I was having a relaxing moment until I heard an amused chuckle.

I looked up to see Ivan smirking at me. Oh dear God I did not just nuzzle this man chest did I!

"Eheh! You're cute! Nuzzling me like that! But you know I'm not a teddy bear."

"Um… err… ah…"

"THUD!"

I must have fainted out of embarrassment because the next thing I saw was a face with a childish smile like a kid who just got his favourite treat.

**Sorry for the long update but my updates might take longer next time due to real life circumstances**


	3. Chapter 3

Scarf

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing.**

I sat alone on the couch thinking how on how humiliating that was.

_Flash back._

_I must have fainted out of embarrassment because the next thing I saw was a face with a childish smile like a kid who just got his favourite treat._

_Now I know why Kat calls him adorable._

_Then I realized I was being carried like a princess by Ivan. _

"_WAH!"_

"_Oh you're awake" he said with a pout._

"_What happened?" I asked._

"_Oh you fainted after hugging the comfortably warm me!"_

"_Oh…" I felt my cheeks heat up for what felt like the hundredth time._

"_Hehehe your cute when you're embarrassed!" I turned my head away to hide it from him._

"_Oh don't worry I know I'm warm and comfy I get that a lot from my sisters. They like to latch on me too when it gets cold. Hehehe" Well that explains why his only wearing a t-shirt. I looked at him only to see a devious smirk on his face._

"_Though I'm happy you're awake I would have rather you to stay asleep until we get to my bedroom." He looked me in the eye still carrying that devious smirk. TT_TT were did your childish smile go Ivan!_

"_WHAT!WHERE?"_

"_To. My. Bedroom." He said if it was possible I think his smirk got wider._

"_WHY!" I screamed. Well being me it sounded like the normal talking voice._

"_To become one with me of course little Matvey! You're just so cute I can't help myself anymore." Before I knew it his face was inching closer to mine. I tried to push away but I realized he was carrying me. Before he could get any closer held my hand over his mouth._

"_WAH! NO! YOU'RE MOVING TO FAST I CAN'T BECOME ONE WITH YOU YET! WE HAVEN'T EVEN GONE TO A DATE OR KISSED OR HELD HANDS OR GAVE EACH OTHER EMEBARRESSING NICKNAMES OR ANY OF THAT ROMANTIC CRAP AND-" I stopped to take a breath and I was gonna continue my rant but then I heard barely contained laughter getting louder by the second. I felt Ivan let go of me slowly. Then he held an arm over his stomach now laughing uncontrollably. Then it hit me. I sounded so stupid! WAAAAAH! I WANNA CRAWL INTO A HOLE RIGHT NOW._

_When Ivan finally got over laughing at my stupidity he said_

"_I was hehehe I was kidding Matvey calm down." He was still laughing._

_I stood there in front of this very very cute/hot Russian guy who's laughing at stupidity. Sigh. Did I mention I'm embarrassed?_

_Then he grabbed my chin and lifts my face._

"_Although if you want we could go on a date." Oh god I believe Alfred he is evil!_

"_Hehehe. You're just so cute" he puts on his childish smile again. Sigh._

"_Go sit on the couch and watch TV I don't think the storm is gonna settle down any time soon so make your self feel at home. I'll go get us something to drink."_

_End of flashback._

Sigh. I look outside and to my surprise. (Not) it was still snowing heavily. Well at least it's snowy. Last it only snowed for a couple of min here in Vancouver. Sigh. You gotta love Vancouver weather. Incase you can't tell I'm being sarcastic.

Ivan came into the living with two mugs in hand. He handed me one I thanked him and took a sip. While he sat beside me and then he turned on the TV.

"So what were you hear for?" he asked.

Oh right the scarf!

"Oh! Umm… well here." I said as I raided my bag. I pulled out a neatly folded scarf and handed it to him.

"I think you left it at my house last night." He looked the scarf over and smiled.

"Thanks." He gave me a smile. It wasn't like the other ones he had shown me. It was sincere and ok it was cute!

"Oh… Um you're welcome. Oh and um can I ask you a question?"

"You just did"

"Oh."

"Hehehe I'm only kidding. Ask away."

"Well you know um… aren't you and Alfred well enemies."

He was smirking again! No! I gotta run. But before I could move. An arm wrapped around my shoulder.

"Well you see my sweet Matvey." I blushed at the "my sweet" part.

"I like you." I felt my jaw drop.

"That's right. I like you. Ever since that day in the cafeteria when you were in grade 8th." WHAT! HOW WHAT WHEN!

Ivan must have seen how confused I was inside but he only chuckled.

"Hehehe that's what I like about you Matvey. All of your expressions are so cute." He pushed me down so that I was laying down the couch with him hovering over me. I couldn't move I'm still shocked. He likes me! Me the "Oh you were there all this time" kid. The "Oh sorry I didn't see you guy". Why! Why me! Is he trying to make fun of me again?

"Hehehe. I guess your wondering why. Well you might not remember though I don't blame you if you don't but it when I sat on you in the caf three years ago."

Oh now I remember. It was so humiliating! I was sitting alone in the caf when suddenly someone sat on me then everyone started to laugh at me. The person seemed to have finally notice me but it was too late. I was already crying I just ran off not bothering to look back.

"THAT WAS YOU!" I yelled as I tried to push him of me. But he was stronger than me. He held my hands over my head. Of course nobody remember it the next day but it still hurt to be laughed at.

"Matvey please don't be mad. If it makes you feel better I'm really sorry." He looked me in the eye. The only thing I could do was to turn away. But wait how this Answering is my question?

"Well ok fine I forgive you but this does not answer my question why where you at Alfred's party?"

"Hehehe. Well you see when I saw your teary eyes and flushed face I fell in love with how cute you were." I gave him the "what the hell" look.

"Hehehe I know it's weird but well that's just what happened. After that I tried to talk to you but your brother wouldn't even let me get near you. He said something about me making you cry again."

Well that explains why we haven't met before.

"I went to the party thinking I would get a chance to see you there but you weren't there so I decided to leave. But then I saw Alfred go upstairs so I followed him then I over heard him telling you to clean up after. So I left my scarf there on purpose thinking that you would find then I left before Alfred could see me."

"Oh." Stupid brother how dare you keep this awful handsome looking guy from he why I oughtta .

"Matvey." I looked at him. His Lavender coloured.

"Um.. yes?"

"Will you go out with me?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Scarf**

"_Oh." Stupid brother how dare you keep this awful handsome looking guy from he why I oughtta._

"_Matvey." I looked at him. His Lavender coloured eyes only looking at me._

"_Um.. Yes?"_

"_Will you go out with me?"_

Chapter 4

"W-what?" His gotta be kidding right?

"I said will you go out with me? Be my boyfriend." He had that look on his face that made me want to say yes but this had got to be a joke! I mean yeah his good looking and all but I know nothing about him. Things are just moving too fast!

"Um listen, Ivan I-" I notice the position we were in. Ivan was top of me with his hand on both side of my head and he was straddling me. Not a good position. I push him off me. When he was off me I looked down knowing

"I… your good looking and you seem nice enough but.. I… we just met! You know and I don't really…" I look up to see Ivan wide innocent eyes narrow dangerously. His sweet smile replaced by gritted teeth.

I was roughly pushed back down at the same position as before but this time he pinned my arms above my head with one arm his other arm roughly grabbed my chin so that I was facing him.

"Let me rephrase that Matvey. You will go out with me and become mine." At this point I started to panic.

"What! No I will not! Especially now. Ivan your scaring me!" His grip on my wrist tightened.

"Ow! Ivan it hurts let go of me!" but the only thing my complaint did was cause him to tighten his grip even more.

"Not until you agree to be mine." He said in a voice that sent the hair at the back of my head stand.

"What I-Ivan you only said be your boyfriend! I'm not a property!" I'm starting to think that Alfred maybe right.

"So you agree to become my boyfriend. Da that's great!" His innocent smile seemed to have returned and his gripped on my wrist loosened.

"Wah-what!." Yup Alfred was right.

"Hehehe. Now that you're my boyfriend I could kiss you now Da!" that was the last thing I heard before I felt something warm cover my lips.

First I was shocked. T-this can't be happening I-, this is my first kiss. My first kiss was stolen by a totally hot/scary Russian guy whom I've just met for a few hours!

I tried to push him off but his was more well built than me. Just then I felt some wet and warm run across my lips. Oh my god was that his tongue! I tried to tell him to stop which was a big mistake because when I opened my mouth his tongue entered and well I'm not gonna lie it felt good. Too good.

I just laid there unmoving not sure what to do anymore. I wanted to push him off but I-I just can't. Then I realized I wasn't breathing. I started to gasp for air and Ivan seemed to under stand and pulled away from me. I took quick breaths and my surrounding felt hot. I know for a fact that my face was a nice shade of red. I looked at Ivan I saw him lick his lips then he leaned in again I taught he was going to kiss me again so a screw my eyes shut. I couldn't do anything because he was still holding my wrist together.

"Your so cute Matvey." He whispered to my ears and licked my ear.

"EEP!"

Ivan finally let me go and he got off me. He turned to look at the window.

"Looks like the billizard have died down." He pulled me into a hug.

"You could leave now or you could stay and we could-" I didn't wait for him to finish and grabbed my bag and ran for the door but before I could make it a hand grabbed my waist.

"Wait." The voice commanded. I felt something wrap around my neck I was surprised to see a scarf placed around my neck. The same scarf that got me here on the first place.

I looked back at Ivan and I saw him smile at me.

"It's cold outside."

"But-" he put a finger to my lips to silence me.

"Give it back to me on Monday." With that he let me go and I opened the door but I was stopped yet again but Ivan and I felt something warm on my cheek. Then I was pushed out and the had a door slam at me.

I thought what the hell.

**On the otherside of the door.**

I leaned my for head against the cold door.

I can't believe it. I just forced Matvey to kiss me. This was not according to plan! I wasn't suppose to loose my cool like that. I banged my head against the door.

Oh well at least now I have him. I felt a smirk appear on my face.

I guess Its all I need to do is make him love me then hell be mine forever.

KOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOL

**Sorry I just really wanted to do the kolkolkol. Also sorry about the kissing scene I'm not really good at writing intimate moments hahahaha.**

**Thanks for the reviews! XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing!**

Scarf

Chapter 5

I walk home in silence while thinking about what had just happen moments ago. I was just going there because I had to return a scarf with a treating note then I suddenly have a boyfriend! Mind drifted off to the kiss that Ivan and I shared. I felt my face heat for what seemed like the hundredth time today.

I just wanted to dip my face on the pile of snow to cool it of but that would be weird especially if someone was passing by. I looked around and notice that it was already dark. I looked at my watch it was 4:00pm. Hmm. I guess winter is really here considering it's already dark this time of day.

I looked up the sky it something I do when I want to relax but this time it didn't help at all. The sky's colour right now had a shade of purple which reminded me of Ivan eyes. This effectively reminded me those warm lips pressing to mine-. WAAAAAAAAAAHH!

No! Gosh I don't want to think about it right now! I mean yes it felt good but- but I mean we just me aren't we moving to fast! I-I I just don't want to think about it right now. Sigh.

I continue to walk and passed by a park. The field was covered in snow that looked so soft and inviting. To hell with it I don't care if somebody sees me it's too tempting not to do a face plant on that cool and soft snow!

I ran to the middle of the filled noting that the snow was almost up to my knees so it's safe to dive in which is what I did! I let the snow cool off m face, it felt so nice. But this is not enough for so I started to roll around the snow. I was having so much fun that I didn't hear the footsteps that kept getting closer and closer until I bumped into the owner of said feet.

I hear a childish giggle and I knew just who owned those feet.

"My, my, Matvey is so cute playing like a child in snow. Hehehe" I blushed in embarrassment. Indeed I was playing like a child in snow but I can't help it! I looked at Ivan. He had an amused smile plastered to his face. He was wearing a long grayish brownish coat.

I made a move to get up but I found myself pushed back down onto the soft snow and I felt Ivan hover over me in the same position as before but this time my hands weren't held up but were at either side of my head. Which I think made me look more vulnerable.

"You look so cute Matvey it just makes me want to kiss you again and again." He said in a whispered voice. A shiver ran down my spine I didn't know whether it was because of the cold or Ivan's voice.

A warm hand touched my cold cheek and I felt myself lean into it. It was so warm and comforting that I almost drifted of to sleep then I felt a familiar warmth pressed on to my lips again. It felt just like the hand that touched my cheek only it was way better. I was enjoying the warmth but then it suddenly disappeared. I opened my eyes which I didn't realized I had closed in the first place to see Ivan look at me as if I was the most interesting thing in the world right now.

"Looks like Matvey enjoys my kisses I guess I should give to you more often da!" he giggled again.

I didn't even have time to blush before his lips once again pressed onto mine. Although this time I struggled. Ivan seemed to understand and pulled away as I sat up, but when he did I saw a sad look on his face.

"Was I wrong? Does Matvey not like my kisses." He looked as if he was about to cry.

"That's not it in fact I love them!." Before I realized what I said I was tackled down again.

"Yay! Matvey Loves my kisses then I'll make sure to give Matvey lots of them." He was about to kiss me again but this time I stopped him. Did I just admit the I like his kisses! Oh god…I-I guess I do l-like them…

"Aw is little Matvey shy? Don't worry you're my boyfriend so it's okay if you da. Now let me kiss you more!" he said a huge smile on his face.

"I-I think its enough kisses for today, don't you." I looked at him and he seemed to think about what I said. He looks just like a child trying to figure out a math problem. I just want to hug him!

He looked at me and shook his head oh so cutely.

"No I don't think that was enough. I want more!"

"Um… ah what are you doing here anyways!" I tried to quickly change the topic.

"Oh! That's right! I was suppose to go to sister!" he got of me and held out his hand to help me stand up.

"It was getting dark and I didn't what sister to walk alone in the dark. But then I saw you playing in the snow and I got side tracked!"

"Oh" was all I could say. That was so sweet of him. But then suddenly a dark aura covered him.

"I swear if anybody tried to touch the are so dead kolkolkolkol" I stiffened. It suddenly seemed colder now. Then as quickly as it appeared the menacing aura disappeared. Ivan turned to me with a smile.

"Well I gotta go! I will see you " he kissed me on the cheek and walked off to the direction of the grocery store.

I just stood there watching him as he disappeared into the distance. Sigh. What a chaotic day. Well at least tomorrow is Sunday and I can just relax. I looked at my watch to see that it was almost five. Crap I need to get home. Alfred might get worried. With that I walked of to the direction of my house while smiling. I guess this day isn't so bad I felt warm as I made my way home thinking about the warm touches that I received today.

I guess being his boyfriend won't be so bad.

**With Ivan.**

I had just finish calling my sister and told her to wait a little longer 'til I got to the store. On my way there I just kept thinking of how Matvey looked like when I kissed him. Maybe I do have a chance of him falling madly in love with me.


	6. Chapter 6

Scarf

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Just the plot XD**

**Thanks for the review!**

Chapter 6

When I entered my house I did not expect a pissed off Alfred. A very pissed off Alfred with a hand on his hip that stood in the living room while tapping his foot. Now I how Papa felt when he would get home late and dad would be waiting with a WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!-face.

"Where have you been?" Alfred asked. Yup just like dad.

"Well I went to Kat's house and then the was a blizzard so-"

"I know that! But the blizzard stopped hours ago it doesn't take that long to walk from there to here and why didn't you call me! Don't you know how worried I was!" then he dropped down and started to cry. I didn't think he'd be this worried!

I rushed to his side and hugged him. He half-heartedly tried to push me of but I held on to him trying to calm him down.

"You don't even care about how I feel waaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" I sighed. Well this was new.

"Shhh… listen I really didn't want to worry you and sorry but I got side tracked by the snow on my way home. You now me I love my snow!" He seemed to clam down a little and his sobs turned to soft sniffles.

"And as for not calling you well I can't deny that I forgot about that" I pulled away from him and smiled sheepishly.

He looked at me with a pout and puffed up cheeks.

"Well don't that again! Big brother was supper worried! Next time I won't forgive you so easily!" with that said he gave me a what he calls a super hero hug, which always squeezed the air out of me.

But then he sudden pushed me away while still holding on to my shoulders. He looked at me with wide eyes and the a frown showed itself on my brother's face.

"Why are you wearing that!"

"Huh" I was confused. He let go of me and pointed a the scarf.

"That! That scarf where did you get that!" he yelled. Then I realized my mistake. I was wearing Ivan's scarf in front of Alfred the very same scarf that I tried to hide from him this morning.

"Oh! Um… this ah… it's…" I was trying to come up with an excuse but I never was good to Alfred, the reason being I never had the need to. I felt him glaring at me like he was burning a hole trough my head.

"Well you see-" then the door suddenly burst open.

"BON NUIT MON CHER FILLS!"

"SHATTAP YOU BLOODY FROG!"

"Oh but I was only greeting our precious sons my love!"

"Well do it quietly!"

Both Alfred and I look at our parent argue… again. Papa and dad argue a lot but I guess it's their own special way of showing they love each other. A very weird way.

"Ahem!" both Alfred and I said to get their attention if not they'd be arguing all night and somehow it would end with them in their room making noises I don't want to hear.

Papa looked at us the suddenly rushed to us and pulled us into a hug.

"Oh I'm so glad to see my babies are safe!" both Alfred and I blushed at this.

"Were not babies anymore!" we said

"Nonsense both of you will be my babies' forevah!" then he hugged a tighter.

"You bloody git! Let go of them your suffocating them!"

"Non your just jealous mon cher! If you want a hug them you should've just said so!" the he latched onto dad. Sigh. My family is so… energetic.

We watch dad try to pry off papa from himself for a minute then Alfred decided to break them up.

"Ok both of you stop flirting already!"

"But my son it's so fun to tease my beloved Arthur!"

"The hell it is you wanker!"

Then the fight started over again but this time Alfred was caught in the middle. Sigh.

I flipped of the light switch and the commotion stopped for a little while. Just for a little while.

"WAAAH I'm SCARED THERES A GHOST IN THE HOUSE! MATTIE HOLD ME!"

"Oh stop touching me there you bloody pervert!"

"But I can't my love your too irresistible!"

Sigh.

I turned on the light again and looked a the sight in front of me. Both papa and Alfred were holding onto dad.

I put a hand on my hip and started to tap my foot. I feel like a mother who had just caught her children playing with mud.

"Well now the we all settled down I have a question."

They all let go of each other and immediately sat down it almost laughable.

"So papa, dad I thought you wont be back 'til tomorrow?"

"Oh well we heard about the blizzard were worried so we went home early to check on you two." Said the Englishman.

"You should've seen your dad he was so worried about you guys he was almost crying while begging to go back home it was quite an erotic sight-" before Papa could continue Dad was already shaking him by the collar.

GROWLLLLLLL!

We all looked at each other then the clock. (it was six pm) and Alfred grinned.

"I guess were all hungry. Huh?" he said.

"Ok I guess I'll cook something-"

"NO!" Alfred, Papa and I said in unison. We saw the hurt look on Dad's face. Oh crap.

"I'll do the cooking my dear. Why don't you go up and put our stuff away huh?"

Dad looked down his feet and pouted.

"Fine…"he said and went of to put away their things.

As both our parents left Alfred and I was left alone in the leaving room and the tense aura came back. I looked at Alfred.

He was glaring at me.

"Um so… I'll go change!" I said and made a mad dash to my room

"Wait Mattie!"

"Oh Alfred could you come help me here? Papa could use a hand! ~"

I slammed the door to my room and sighed. That was a close one. I pulled of Ivan scarf and looked at it. I've decided that I guess I could try out this whole boyfriend thing. This would also give me chance to get to know Ivan better and to tell you the truth I think I just found out what love at fist sight means.

I hugged the scarf close it still had that sweet comforting smell, this scarf was warm and comforting just like Ivan.

**Lol sorry for my failed French honestly I wonder how I pass French with flying colours. I was too lazy to use google translator so yeah.**

**XD- I just loved writing about FACE family! There just so good together**

**Pls review.**


	7. Chapter 7

Scarf

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot XD**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS THEY MAKE ME VERY HAPPY**

Chapter 7

Sunday seemed to pass by at a turtle's pace as I tried to avoid Alfred and his heated and question glares. I haven't thought about this but how would I tell Alfred that Ivan is now my b-boyfriend. He didn't seem so happy when he saw Ivan's scarf on me I don't even wanna know what he'll do when he sees me hanging out **with **Ivan.

Wah! I don't wanna think about it. I crawled under my covers and tried to go to sleep. But just like the night before my thoughts were plagued by a certain man with lavender coloured eyes that seemed to watch my every move. I know I should be afraid but I just can't help but be drawn to him even though my instincts are telling me to run.

I flipped around my bed for a couple more times but I still couldn't sleep. I got up and grabbed kumajiro. When I was little I always use to hug Kumajiro where ever I went. I was a gift from mom. I admit I miss my mom but now I have dad, I bet she would have wanted me to be happy I know she won't mind that I have a new mom in my life. I snickered a little at the thought of calling dad mom. I did do that when we first became a family. I remember Al and papa laughing and dad blushing and stuttering.

I use to always carry around kumichaka but as I got older I slowly stopped carrying kumadi around but I still kept him as a reminder of my mom. Dad didn't mind though. He said he knew how painful it was to lose a mother. I didn't want to pry so I didn't ask him how he lost his mom. Every now and then though I would cuddle Kumachika when I can't sleep it always did the trick but it didn't seem to work now. I sat up my bed and decided a glass of milk would be nice. So still carrying kumusaki around I made a move to go downstairs but then I saw Ivan's scarf hung up on the nail of my door.

I grabbed the scarf and nuzzled it. I felt so nice. I yawned and thought that the milk could wait I jumped to my bed and pulled up my blanket. I was fast asleep before I knew it.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

I woke up the annoying sound of Alfred's alarm clock. Gosh I he's not gonna get he might as well have not set up his alarm. I got up from my bed to get ready I looked at the clock to see what the time it was. It was 7:00 am. Ah I guess I forgot to turn on my alarm clock. I walked downstairs to the smell of pancakes and maple syrup. I made my way to the kitchen and saw papa wearing pink apron in front of the stove and dad reading a news paper while drinking his morning tea.

"Ah Mon Cher Mathieu your awa-" papa stopped mid sentences and looked at me with sparkling eyes.

"A Mon bebe your are so cute!" he squealed. I gave him a questioning look and glance at Dad. He too was staring at me with the same fondness as papa but choose to remain silent and go back to reading his newspaper.

"Papa what do you mean adorable! I'm a boy!"

"BUT mon cher bebe look at you! Your wearing an over size pajama holding a teddy bear and dragging your blanket around with that sleepy look on you face! ~"

I blush and look myself over. Oh my god he was right!

I didn't notice my papa walk over to me before it was too late. He grabbed my so called _blanket _and examines it. But I didn't see a blanket in my papa's hand. It was a scarf. A long white brownish scarf.

I grabbed the scarf from papa as fast as I could before he saw the name but yet again I was too late.

"Hmm… Mathieu who is this Ivan? Hmm."

"Oh um I well you see his ah well I gotta go change!" I ran pass my dad and I saw Alfred who had just gotten up.

"Hey Mattie wha-" I slammed the door to my room and thought of my new problem. How am I gonna tell my parents?

**In the kitchen**

Francis frowned as Matthew ran back to his room. Arthur noticed this and looked at his husband well that was a rare sight.

"Francis is something wrong?" he put his newspaper down and walked over to Francis.

"Well… It's just I don't think I've ever heard Mathieu talk about a friend named Ivan."

"Hmmm… I think I have. He might be one of Alfred friends." And as if just on queue Alfred walks in the kitchen.

"Hey what up with Matt-" When he looked up he saw his papa towering over him with a menacing aura.

"So my sweet child do you know any man that goes by the name Ivan?" Alfred started to sweat in fear at this point but at the mention of the name Ivan he started to boil in anger.

"Hell yeah that commie bastard was the one who sat on Mattie in three years ago!"

"Alfred language." Scolded Arthur

"And wait somebody sat on the lad?"

"Yeah! I was so piss you know how big that guy was I mean Mattie's almost as tall as him but that guy was huge!" ranted Alfred.

"Why are you even asking?" he said, it was obvious he was now irritated.

Francis remained silent as Arthur explained why.

"What! He was holding on to that piece of shit!"

"Alfred langua-" before Arthur could finish Matthew made his way into the kitchen but was suddenly questioned by the other to blonde that was occupying the room.

"Where did you get that scarf Mathieu! And who is this Ivan person!" "Why the hell were you holding on to that piece of crap!" They asked the shy blonde at the same time.

Matthew took a moment to register the questions before he answered.

"Um well papa you see…" he tried not to look at his papa's eyes because if he did he knew he would spill the bean. He was never a good lair especially to his papa.

"Mathieu Bonnefy-kirkland look at me and answer the question." there was that serious tone. Everybody knows that when Francis used that tone he means business.

Arthur looked uneasily at his husband why was he making a big deal out of this.

Matthew looked at his papa with tears pooling in his eyes. He looked like a child crying because he was scolded.

"I-I got it from Ivan and I-Ivan i-is my b-boyfriend…*sob*" at this time Matthew was already in tears. The room was silent except for the sound of sniffing from Matthew.

"I'm sorry I lied Alfred!" he shouted in that gentle voices only he possessed. He ran pass his stunned parents and grabbed four slices of pancakes put it on a paper towel, grabbed his back from the living room and rushed out the house and went to school.

After a good couple of minutes you could hear a scream of "HIS YOUR WHAT!" echoing through the neigbourhood.

**Ohohoho looks like papa Francis does not approve! **

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Scarf

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing but the plot!**

**Thanks for the review every one!**

Chapter 8

I sat by my locker feeling hungry and cold (its December now and there's a lot of snow). Damn four pancakes those not cut it! If only I wasn't such a bad lair maybe I could have ate more. Now what am I gonna do when I get home! I didn't even want to look at there faces but I'm sure their not happy by the sounds of there screams. Sigh.

I looked at my watch to see what time it was. 8:00 am. At least something went right to day. I always like to go to school early to avoid the crowd. It's like I'm invisible so people always bump into me, either they say sorry or yell out ghost.

I sighed and rested my head on my knees. I remembered it was Monday. Ivan told me to return his scarf to him on Monday. One problem though. I don't know where he is… Gawd I'm so pathetic. I don't even know where my _boyfriend's_ locker is. I just sat the to wallow in my despair and waited for the bell to ring.

**Lunch**

Waaaaaaah! I'm so embarrassed! My stomach suddenly growl during French class. Everybody laugh at me again. Sigh. Well at least its half way through the day. That's right. We have four class a day. We have day 1 and day 2 our eight subjects are divided in these two days.

I put my stuff in my locker and remembered I still had to return Ivan's scarf. I guess now would be a good time I don't really do anything at lunch so I guess it's ok, but first I went to the caf to get some food.

As I exited the caf carrying two serving of fries a sandwich and a chocolate milk I spot Ivan by the lookers near the boy's wash room. I decided that this would be a good time to return the scarf. When I got closer I saw him surrounded by people I'm guessing their his friends, but then I saw something that made my heart ache. I saw Ivan hugging a small and very cute boy.

I thought I was suppose to be his boyfriend. I tilt my head down so that my bands covered my face as I walked forward. People seemed so scurry away from me I didn't know why but I didn't care. I didn't stop walking 'til I was in front of Ivan. I noticed that the small boy was shaking. I ignored it and took the scarf with my free hand. Ivan smile at me so innocently. What a jerk!

"Oh hello my sweet Matvey! I've miss-" before he could finish what he was going to say I threw the scarf at him. I heard some gasp and then people started to whisper at each other. 'Who is that?', 'He/she is so dead' those were the whispers I heard before I yelled at Ivan.

"Don't hello me you fucking jerk!" hey what do you expect I am Alfred's brother.

I flee the scene before I could get a response from Ivan. I found an empty corner in the third floor by the art class room and started to eat. My next class was art so this was an ok spot to be.

Threw my anger I almost forgot how hungry I was. I started to eat and contemplate why I was so angry. I mean we've only known each other for like a couple of days. I rest my head on my nice, this I just too complicated! First he was like all be my boyfriend then the next time I see him his hugging another boy! I even got in trouble with my family and missed out on my beloved pancakes because of him! This does not sit well with me!

"So this is where you were hiding my cute cursing little bunny~."

I looked up to see a familiar smiling face and a familiar menacing aura from said person.

I started to shaking and tried to back away from the very scary person whom I threw a scarf at moments ago but I couldn't seeing I was already in the corner. I can feel his pissed off even though his was smiling. Ivan crouch down so that we were eye to eye I saw that he was now wearing his scarf. I looked away from him I did have the guts to look him in the face also I was still shaking.

"So my dear Matvey care to tell me what that was about? ~" he grabbed my chin to make me face him. My eyes started to water.

"Well?" he said with an impatient smile on his face.

"I-I thought I-I was your b-b-boyfriend s-s-so why w-were you hugging that boy?" I stuttered out at I felt my tears flow down my face. Well this is another embarrassment to add to today. Matthew Bonnefy-kirkland crying like a baby!

Ivan began to chuckle and the dark aura vanished. I look at him offended he found this situation funny! I felt rage bubble up again in my stomach. He moved closer to me and wiped my tears with his thumbs. I was going to yell at him again but then he kissed me. I struggled but successfully pushed him away.

"Don't kiss me I'm still mad at you!" I guess it didn't come out as treating as I wanted it to because Ivan was now laughing.

"Oh Matvey you never cease to amaze me!" I looked at him with the 'what the hell are you talking about' face.

He pulled me in to a hug avoiding the food that was around us.

"Matvey that was my little friend Ravis I always hugged the little guy it seem to freak him out its so fun to watch him squirm!" I stared at him with disbelief. My boyfriend is such a sadist.

"Oh Matvey you were jealous for my sake! How sweet of you! ~" he hugged me closer and there it was again the comforting warmth that I have come to love. I wonder why anyone would freak out Ivan's hugs were wonderful. A chuckle brought me out of my day dreamy world and I looked at Ivan. He was smiling like he always did. I registered the previous statement and a blush found its way to my face.

"Don't worry if you don't like it I'll stop hugging other people. ~" I felt glad, now I can be the only who can experience his wonderful hugs. I know it's selfish but I loved them and I just don't want to share it with anybody else.

"But you know I'm gonna have to punish you for being a bad boy." I stiffened damn it now I'm gonna get it! Then my stomach suddenly growl for the second time of the day. Ivan pulled away and smiled at me.

"You seem very hungry today Matvey?" he pointed to the food around us. "You don't usually eat this much" I was about to question how he knew how much I ate but he had hat smile that said 'answer the question or else'

"Um… well you see I didn't really get to eat breakfast…"

"And why is that?" he took a sit beside me. I turned to him and said.

"I-I a-accidentally told my family t-that you were my boyfriend." And he's smile just got bigger.

**Awwww isn't it cute I like Ivan's hobby of hugging people to scare them hahaha**

**Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Scarf

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot XD**

**Chapter 9**

"_I-I a-accidentally told my family t-that you were my boyfriend." And he's smile just got bigger._

"Is that so. What did they say?" he asked with the smile still planted on his face.

"We'll I-I didn't really know. You see I ran away right after I told them…" I look down to my knees not wanting to see the look on his face. He might think I'm ashamed of him. I'm not ashamed of him it's just… I just wasn't ready to tell them yet.

"Aaaah…" I look at him to see he was sticking a fry at me.

"C'mon say aaahh. ~" he said smiling. I blushed, I guess there's nothing wrong with Ivan feeding me right? I mean it's what c-couples do r-right? Wrong! I don't wanna be fed like a baby!

"C'mon Matvey eat! You haven't had breakfast right? ~" He said still wearing that too innocent smile. He was poking my lip with the fry. I turned my head away from him I refuse to be fed like a baby! Even if it is what couples do!

"Oh does Matvey not want the fries right now ,that's fine." there wasa pause then I heard a gulping noise, I turned around to see Ivan drinking my chocolate milk! Oh no he doesn't, that's my lunch! I was about to say just that when Ivan suddenly pressed his lips to my open ones and I felt the lukewarm chocolate milk flow into my mouth. I had no choice but to swallow I didn't want to make a mess. After it all gone I pushed Ivan away and wiped the milk that flowed down my chin.

"That was so gross!" I yelled at him. But he just smiled. He just freakin smiled!

"What I thought Matvey didn't want to be hand fed so I did what Mama birds do! ~"

"Ivan! I'm human!"

"So?" he asked with a bored look on his face.

"I mean it's no different from kissing but instead we swap food not spit or maybe Matvey just wants more of my kisses. Oh Matvey you should've just ask!" with that he took me in a hug.

"Wah! Ivan! Stopped drawing into your own conclusions!" this did not stop him. I started to panic and grabbed the nearest thing to shove into his face. It was a fry. A stupid tiny winy fry! How is this supposed to protect me from this not so gentle giant!

He giggle. Great Even he knows it's pathetic!

"Aw Matvey your so cute!" he then took a big bite in fact it was so big he ended up biting my finger! And he just kept on chewing with my finger still inside! I tried to pull away but he held my hand in place. After he swallowed the fry he looked at me with that same look he had when he "Asked" me to be his boyfriend but this time he had a dare I say it a rather attractive and seductive smile on his face.

"I-Ivan w-what are you doi- EEP!" before I finish my question he lick my finger. Is he planning to eat me or something!

He pulled me closer and I could fell our nose touching.

"Now how about that kiss? ~" He leaned in and successfully pressed our lips together. I didn't have the will power to pull away. I'm getting use to the feel of his lips on mine and its only been a few days since we met! It felt… it felt just right. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the kiss and soon enough a something warm and wet touched my lips but just as soon as it came it was gone.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU YOU'RE DOING TO MY BABY BRO YOU DAMN COMMIE BASTARD!"

I opened my eyes to see Alfred pulling Ivan by his scarf. Ivan stood up and grabbed the end of his scarf from Alfred.

"Hello Comrade Alfred. ~" he said with a cold smile.

"Don't "Hello" me you bastard! Stay away from my brother!" he said and pushed him and made a move to grab me but Ivan pulled him away and stood between me and my brother.

"I'm afraid I can't do that anymore my friend because as I assume you heard from this morning Matvey is MY boyfriend."

"Why you-" I walked pass Ivan and turn around to face him.

"Ivan listen I-I just got to talk to my brother. C-could you please wait for me?"

He looked at me then Alfred.

"Ok but hurry." I grabbed Alfred and ran to the other end of the third floor.

"Alfred what's your problem!" I'm not use to yelling which what I've doing an awful lot this pass few days my throat is starting to hurt.

"MY PROBLLEM IS THAT YOUR REALLY GOING OUT WITH THAT CREEP!" Alfred was fuming. I-I never so him this angry before specially towards me.

"His not a cree-" I tried to defend Ivan but Alfred suddenly grabbed my shoulder his grip was tight I thought that later that's gonna bruise.

"IF YOU WANTED A BOYFRIEND SO BADLY THEN YOU SHOULD'VE JUST SAID SO!" he looked at me with a hurt look on his face.

"Al what are yo-" he grabbed the back of my head and force my lips to meet his. I didn't know what to do. It was like my limbs have freeze . My mind is shouting to push him away, to do something!

**Earlier with Alfred.**

I can't believe it! How could he! How could he be going out with that- with that damn commie. Am I not enough for him! He shouldn't need anyone else than me! I've always been there for him I'm the only one he needs! I slammed my fist on my desk.

I looked at the clock. One more minute 'til lunch.

"Alfred are you ok?" I did notice that the whole class was looking at me until my friend Kiku shook my shoulder. I let go of the breath I didn't know I was holding and turn to answer him with a smile.

"Yes I'm fine Kiku." The bell rang and the students started to move out the room.

"Alfred? You coming? They have burgers at the cafeteria today!" Im Yong drape an arm on my shoulders. .

"Um no I gotta go somewhere." I grabbed my bag and made my way to the door.

"Ok see yo-" I didn't wait for their reply before I ran out the room to look for my brother. I won't let anyone else have him especially that giant freak.

I walked up the third floor after searching downstairs and to my dismay I saw that damn freak leaning in to kiss Mattie. I pulled him away from Mattie but when I did I saw Mattie's face. He looked happy! Why did he look so happy and content with _him_!

I made a move to take Mattie but the freak got in my way saying **my **Mattie is his! I felt like bashing his face to the floor 'til it cracks and bleed. Which I was going to do but Mattie got in the way.

Mattie took me far away from Ivan. I couldn't contain myself anymore. Why! Why would he be happy with that bastard when I'm here! I've always been! I didn't Know what I was doing until I so terrified dark ocean blue eyes looking my way.

When I pulled away I saw those terrified eyes water.

And I thought: Mondays suck.

**With Ivan**

I watched Matvey as he left with his brother. The damn bastard! I know that he loves Matvey more than a brother should but I won't let him stop me anymore. I don't care even if his Matvey's family I **will **have Matvey.

Before I meet Matvey I never thought I would be able to feel this thing that people talked about. This thing called love. I admit when I first met Matvey I only thought about how great it would be to see those eyes stricken with fear, just like everybody else. How nice it would feel to see him cry and beg for me to stop torturing him.

I kept on watching him waiting for the right time to begin my torture with out his brother butting in but then I started to nice other things about him. The way he smile when the caf was serving pancakes for lunch. I swear I wanted to be the one who caused for him to smile like that. In the hall ways when his pushed around he had that patient look on his like his thinking it was just an accident and that it won't happen again. I want to be the one who comported him.

Then I started to want more, I started to want to see more of the expressions he'd make. Soon enough I came to the conclusion that I wanted him. To be mine and mine only. I wanted to be one to cause all those wonderful expression on his face. I wanted to be the only one for him.

But then I remembered my pet bird that died due to loneliness (At least that's what my parents told me). I never let it out. I didn't want it to runaway so I kept it in its cage never letting it go. I didn't want that to happen to Matvey so I waited. I waited 'til I knew I could sort out my feeling for him. It took me while to think about the right way to treat him and when I did I planned out how I was going to ask him out. I wasn't as planned but at leas now I have him. My plan was try to not force my feelings at him, I think I really need to work on that but the point it I want him to love me not because I forced him but because that's how he feels.

I smiled to myself and took a look at Matvey across the hall think that so far I guess Ihave a chance with him. Then I felt rage took over me as I saw what was happening. Alfred was kissing Matvey… and Matvey is not doing anything to stop him. Why! I'm his boyfriend right! Shouldn't he love me more that his brother! Why isn't he pushing him away!

Before I knew it I was already making a move to punch Alfred. But some grabbed my hand and yelled for me to stop.

**Longest chapter I eva wrote! Pls review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Scarf

Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia just the plot XD**

_I smiled to myself and took a look at Matvey across the hall think that so far I guess I have a chance with him. Then I felt rage took over me as I saw what was happening. Alfred was kissing Matvey… and Matvey is not doing anything to stop him. Why! I'm his boyfriend right! Shouldn't he love me more that his brother! Why isn't he pushing him away!_

_Before I knew it I was already making a move to punch Alfred. But some grabbed my hand and yelled for me to stop._

I turned around to see my sister who was crying… again.

"Vanya stop this!" she yelled. I glared at her but she only shook his head and pointed at the floor I saw Matvey passed out on the floor with Alfred already by his side trying to wake him up. I rushed to his side and touched his cheek he had a slight flush on his face I took off my glove and put my hand on his forehead to cheek his temperature.

"He has a fever." I lifted Matvey to go to the nurse's office sister was still frantically asking questions which I choose to ignore and looked back to see Alfred staring of to space. My anger from earlier on returned but I chose to put it a side for now as I called out to Alfred.

"You know Matvey is gonna want an explanation for what you just did." Alfred stiffened for a moment then decided to join us to the nurse's office. Don't get me wrong I don't want to be kind to Alfred in fact right now I want to pummel his face to ground and stomp on it 'til it's a pile of messed up flesh. But if I let Matvey's relationship with his brother be ruined I know it would break him as well. They share a bond that I know I can't replace so I'm going to give Alfred to straighten this out. I don't want Matvey to be sad when his me. I don't want him to feel like there's something missing in his life while he completes mine so this time I will forgive and forget what Alfred had done, but there will be no next time…

**In the Nurse's office**

"Well it looks like he has a slight fever will just let him rest for now." Said the nurse as she exited, I looked at my sister and she looked like she was about to ask something but I told her to ask me later and wait outside. She hesitantly walk to the door when she was out I turned to look at Alfred. I saw him sitting beside Matvey looking at him with what I presume a sad smile. Alfred looked at me with that sad smile still on his face.

"You guys are really going out huh."

"Yes" I answered blankly.

"Ivan when he fainted its your name that he says. I been with him longer so why does seem like he loves you more." I couldn't look him in the face. I'm not gonna lie to myself I have no idea whether Matvey love me or not. I know that I forced him in to this whole relationship thing. The silence grew until Matvey we heard Matvey yawn.

**Matthew pov**

I opened my eyes and yawn. I feel a little better no that I had a nap. A question popped in my head.

"Where am I?" is said a loud. I looked around to see Ivan and Alfred. They rushed to my side and started to ask If I was ok I told them yes I was fine and asked them what happened. Alfred looked at Ivan as if a silent plea for him to leave us alone. Ivan nodded and left leaving behind an awkward silence.

"I-I'm sorry." Said Alfred without looking at me, I remain silent for a moment then I remembered the kiss.

"Oh…" at this point we were both refusing to look at each other. Another moment of silence until I felt Alfred sit beside me, I looked up to a serious look on his face.

"I love you and not in a brotherly way but in the I want to make love with you way…" I was silent yet again not knowing what to say. I mean even if we are step brothers were still brothers and I just don't fell the same way. We've been together for long as brothers that I can't picture him to be anything else other than a brother.

I looked him in the eye to tell him that I can't accept his feelings but he silenced me by placing a finger over my lips.

"You don't have to say it." He said I could see that tears were starting to form at the corner of his eyes.

"I never planned on telling you anyways. I know that you wouldn't feel the same way." He looked at me and held me hand. He looked at it and started to gently cress it. I could feel that he was shaking; I felt a warm drop of water on my hand, the one that he was holding.

"B-but you see when- when I found out that you and that commi- Ivan got together I-I" he took a deep breath to calm himself. He was terribly shaking now, his grip tightened on my hand as if it was giving him courage to continue, as if he let go it meant letting go of me as well.

"I couldn't help but think why couldn't I be the one you're going out with and when I saw you too earlier I thought why could I be the one holding you like that, kissing you, make you smile like he does. It's not fair I've been with you longer!" he said while trying to hold back his tears… and snot failing at it miserably. I grabbed a Kleenex on the small table beside the bed with my unoccupied hand and wiped his nose. This brought I smile on my face. Alfred looked so vulnerable and adorable at the same time I would have teased him if this wasn't a serious occasion. He muttered a 'thanks' and I patted him the back. Really sometimes I felt like I was the older brother.

"D-do you *sniff* really love him?" I didn't know what to say. I never really thought about it.

"I-I really don't know, I mean I have only met him for a few days" Alfred's eye's widen with what I said.

"What!" Alfred started to get angry again. Nuts me and my big mouth. Alfred got up and was about to head for the door when I grabbed on to his arm. I know what he was going to do and really I didn't want any fighting. I never did… unless it in hockey then I will be more than willing to be apart of it.

"Wait! Alfred you have to listen!" he looked back at me anger showing on his face.

"That bastard forced you didn't he!"

"Yes! Um I mean no!" He eyes narrowed God I was never ah good lair.

"I mean y-yes…"

"Why that bastard!" he turned around to grabbed for the door again but I pulled him back.

"Listen! Yes he forced me to be his boyfriend but-but I know I feel something for him! I-its like love at first sight or something!" I yelled at him. Man my throat is really starting to get sore but it was worth it because it seemed to have calmed Alfred down.

Again after a long awkward silence he looked back at me but this time with a defeated smile. He looked me in the eye then pulled me into a hug. He stayed like that for a while he treaded his finger through my hair.

"I guess we really are twin brothers we even fall in love the same way." Since Alfred and I look so alike people would often mistake us as twins. I smiled at the thought when papa went trough a phase of dressing me and Al in identical clothing, he would squeal and rant on how adorable we where.

"You see I fell in love with you when I first saw you. I thought you where a girl at first ha-ha. Now you know why I used to refuse to take bath with you." He let go of me and patted my head.

"I guess I really can't do anything about you and Ivan huh…" he looked gloom for a moment then he sprang back to hero mode…

"Tell me if he ever hurt you! I'll be your hero and save you from that commie bastard! Well see yah!" he ran/flew out the room that I almost did see him wiping away fresh tears that were falling down his cheek again.

I looked down on the hand that my brother held I couldn't help the tears that started to fall as I realized I just broke my brother's heart in favor of a man I didn't know. I clenched my hand then wiped my tears away.

"I'm sorry brother…" Ivan might be a stranger but I want to take a chance with him. In my head I knew it wasn't a good idea falling for someone as strange as Ivan but my heart was telling my otherwise.

**Tbc**

**Sorry it took so long to update although I manage to write two other fics hehehe yeah I know I was stalling but I'm really sorry! Pls don't shot me!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

Scarf

Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia just the plot XD**

**Ivan's pov**

I shut the door and left Matthew alone with his brother. I didn't want to but I knew that it was the right thing to do. Alfred and Matvey needs to sort things out. I don't want them to end up like me and my… sister. I don't want Matvey to suffer through what I had to, maybe my case was worse. Maybe he won't end up like me, maybe Alfred was not as worse as Natalia but I can't take a risk and leave him with hope that Matvey will return his feelings. Love had got to be the most powerful force there is. It could make you do this you wouldn't normally do. It could bring up emotions in you that you just rather tuck away and forget. It could drive you mad.

"Ivan." A familiar gentle voice pulled my out of my thoughts and I look at my sister looking at me with as if she's about to cry.

"What is it sister?" I asked her.

"W-what were you doing with Matvey and his brother." She asked while wringing her wrist.

"As I remember I was just about to punch the living crap out of Alfred." Remembering what Alfred did made me want to just rip out open the door and continue what I was going to do to him before we got interrupted but I calmed myself and clenched my fist and started to heavily breath in and out.

"W-what did he do to you? I know you don't get along b-but you just usually ignore him Ivan."

"He…..m…." I mumbled out I was in no mood to talk right now.

"Um… pardon?"

"HE FUCKING KISSED MATVEY OK!" I yelled out of irritation. I saw sister flinch away. I realized my mistake and tried to reach for her but she suddenly asks.

"Why would you be mad…" she trailed of and then something seemed to click in her mind and her eyes widen, a smile sprout out of her face.

"I-is my little Ivan in love!"

I caught of guard by the question and I could do nothing but blush and looked down at my feet. Of course I know that I was in love! It-it was just weird to hear somebody else say it. I feel my sister pull me into a hug. It felt like I was a kid being hug by his mother who was so proud about something that I did. Not that I would know the feeling because everything that I did seemed to make my mother flinch away. I guess she did not share my fascination with the colour red or with anything that I like to do.

Just as soon as I was feeling comfortable I hear the door burst open. I pulled away from my sisters loving arms and saw Alfred run towards me tears spilling out of his eye. I gently pushed my sister away before Alfred pushed me to the nearest wall.

"Listen you bastard commie if you ever hurt my brother I will kill you." With that said he dashed off leaving me slightly confuse. I open the door to where Matvey is and saw him standing in the middle of the room. He turned to me a smile appeared on his face. I was about to ask him how it went but then he rushed over and hugged me. To put it in one word I was surprise. Matvey is hugging me. His hugging me? His hugging me! I couldn't breathe for a moment. Is this sign that he loves me?

I felt him snuggle against my chest and I couldn't help but giggle. I guess if I ever manage to him sleep with me he would be such a snuggler!~

**Matthew pov**

I don't know what came over me but I just had an urge to hug Ivan. I don't know why but when I'm near him like this I feel so relax. I try to bury my face and lose my self in his presence but then I heard him giggle. I pull away and look him in the face. He was smile like a child.

"Hehe I just if we ever make love you would love to hugs like this everytime where done!~"

Now I just want to stay as far away as possible from this person. I start to walk away remembering we still had class I was just about to ask Ivan what time it was when I saw Papa standing a few meters away from us with a look on his face like he just found Alfred and dad cooking in the kitchen.

"EXCUSE MOI! WHOSE MAKE LOVE WITH WHO!"

Oh wow things just keeps on getting better…

**Zero434: sorry sorry sorry! I was just having writers block and then school started so yeah this chapters way too overdue! This is also kinda short so I'm really sorry I'll try to update soon!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Scarf**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia…. *sobs***

**Zero434: I would like to apologize for my horrid grammar and spelling. However, I will try my best to improve!**

Chapter 12

"Who is going to make love with whom!"

Matthew turned to see his fuming papa behind them and quickly distanced himself from Ivan.

"P-papa w-what are you doing here!"

Francis ignored his son's question and grabbed Matthew's hand dragging towards the exit of the school.

"P-papa let me go!" but the taller man ignored his plea and just kept on dragging him.

Though by now the stress of today had gotten into Matthew so he forcefully yanked back and had successfully broke free of his father's hold.

"Papa what is wrong with you!" he yelled and Francis turned around, shock evident in his eyes.

"Mathieu…"

Matthew after a few moments Matthew realized what he done, he had yelled at his papa. He didn't do that often and when he did a feeling of guilt would wash over his stomach, which is exactly how he was feeling right now.

"J-je suis desole papa b-but y-you just came i-in here and-and-" he didn't get to finish what he was about to say, for he was enveloped in to a warm embrace.

"I'm sorry mon fils, it-it's just that, well when you ran out this morning me and ton pere were so shock!"

Francis let go of his son to get a better look at him and put a hand on his cheek.

"And also you suddenly announce that you have a boyfriend. Just imagine how I felt mon cher! At first I was happy that mon fils had finally encountered love! Then I realized that I had no idea what was going on with you anymore!" wailed Francis just like a mother who had lost his son.

Matthew wiped tears forming at the corner of his papa's eyes with his thumb. Oh how he guilty he felt right now for reducing his papa into this emotional mess.

"Merci mon cher." Then the older blond took a light blue handkerchief from his jacket and blew his nose.

"So yeah me and ton pere were really shock and we decided that we were going to talk to you after school about this… Ivan." Francis looked over to Ivan who had now caught up with them.

" But I could not wait until you got home so I just had to come and get you and then what do I see! I big lug of a man trying to run off with my precious son's innocence! Zat waz ze last straw!" fancies yelled as his accent became surfaced because of his anger.

"Although Matthew, I do admit he is quite a hottie." he said with a playful smile.

"Papa!" Matthew yelled in embarrassment. He turned back to see if Ivan heard that and to his dismay he was right behind them smiling like there was no tomorrow.

"I appreciate that you think that I'm a… hottie… Mr….?"

"It's Monsieur Bonne fey and I would appreciate it even if you zid not interrupt mon conversation with MON Mathieu!" and for emphasis Francis hugged Matthew with a possessive glint in his eyes.

'Ahh… now I know where comrade Alfred gets that over possessiveness…' thought Ivan.

"How long have you and mon fils been going out anyways!"

"Um… since this Saturday." Said Ivan as he tilted his head to the side in thought.

"Huh?" Francis raised a brow. They had just gotten back from their vacation this Saturday.

"Oh yeah well you see I left my scarf at your place on Friday at Alfred's Party so Matvey came over to my house and returned it to me. That is when I asked him to become my boyfriend. " Ivan finished with a smile and Matthew gave him a look that said 'your not suppose to say that!'. Monsieur Bonne fey was far form happy. He turned to Matthew with a smile that was similar to the ones Ivan does when he was not really happy.

"So Mathieu you and your brother had a party this Friday and you went to somebody else's house with out telling me or your Dad!" Matthew felt like he was 7 again and he was getting scolded buy his dad for spreading maple syrup all over the kitchen.

"But papa I didn't throw a party that was all Al and- and well Ivan's house is Kat's house because he is Kat's little brother so I thought I would have been fine!" Francis gave a sigh and nodded.

"So I am guessing Kat introduced the two of you?"

Both teenagers shook their heads.

"Oh yeah silly me you guys met when you" he gave the Russian pointed look. "sat down on mon fils!"

"No…um papa, well technically we first met when he ACCIDENTLY sat on me and then well… we didn't really know each other" Matthew took a pause and looked at his papa. "And well um… we just met again this Saturday."

For the next few minutes if you understand French and happened to be passing by Matthew's school you would be covering you ears to prevent foul French swear words from entering you ears.

"Mathieu I demand that you break up with this man right now!"

"Papa!"

"Non mon Mathieu I will not stand for this! What ever this is! You ave only met ze man for a day and zen you-you just non Mathieu I will not tolerate zis!"

"But papa I want to give Ivan a chance! I-I think I l-"

"Ok" the two blonds turned to Ivan.

"I will break up with Matvey."

Confusion was written on both Francis and Matthew's face. Francis was the first to recover.

"I knew it you do not love Mathieu! Kids today just rush into relationships that don't mean a thing!" with that Francis started to drag he shell shock son away to the entrance but before he could get a foot out the door an arm grabbed his shoulder.

"You are wrong Monsieur Bonne fey. Je t'aime Matvey. I know that what I did as wrong. I force him to be one with me."

"What you-you forced him to-"

"Um by one I meant to become my boyfriend….we have not consummated our love just yet." There was a disappointed look on Ivan's face as he said the last part and Francis looked relieved.

"Da and I know it was wrong of me to force him to be my boyfriend which is why I vant to break up with him right now and start a new." Ivan let go of Francis' shoulder and looked him in the eyes and said 

"Je t'aime ton fils, permettez moi se frequenter Matvey s'il vous plait."

**Zero434: ok so yeah sorry for the wait and if there are any grammar and or spelling mistakes I apologize also I'm practicing my French on this so you if the are any mistakes please correct me XDDDD the last line was suppose to say**

"**I like/love your son, Please allow me to court Matvey."**


	13. Chapter 13

**Scarf**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters**

**Chapter 13**

They stood there in silence for what seemed like an eternity. Ivan wondered that maybe he had appalled the two francophone by butchering their language. After a few more moments of silence and he had finally had enough.

"Well?"

"Ah... what did you say?" the older blond said.

An irritated look crossed Ivan's face. He didn't think his French was that bad... sure he hadn't used French for quite some time but it should be understandable.

"I love your son please let me court him. That is what I said."

The blond man looked him sceptically.

"So... you know French...?"

"Yes."

"Es-tu couramment? (Are you fluent?)"

"Oui."

The French man looked Ivan over one more time then turned to his son.

"Matthew." Said boy looked at his father.

"Yes papa."

"Do you like this boy?" Francis said in a serious tone.

Matthew took a second and looked at Ivan. Does he like him? Does he like this creepy childish boy who forced his way in Matthew's life? Maybe even his heart? Their eyes met and Ivan gave him a smile. That was all what Matthew needed to know what his answer was to know what his answer was.

"Yes." Francis smiled at his son, gave him a hug and looked Ivan in the eyes.

"Ok. I will allow you to court him." Ivan smiled

"But! There will be no touching what so ever until I say so got it!" and to Francis's amusement it wasn't only Ivan who had a look of horror on their face.

"But-"

"No buts Matthew, you will be able to kiss and make sweet love with your man when he has successfully court you and well... impress me, but until then you will just have to wait. Now let us go home before you father starts cooking." Matthew did not look satisfied by this answer and tried to frown. Note that he tried because that frown was more like a pout more than anything. Ivan could not help but pulled Matthew into a hug.

"Don't worry little Matvey I know how much you love my kisses so I will work very hard to impress you dad." I saw the tips of Matthew's ears redden and smirked.

"WAS I NOT CLEAR! I SAID NO TOUCHING WHAT SO EVER!"And with that the Frenchman dragged his blushing son with him leaving Ivan alone with his thoughts. The smirk was still on his face as Matthew fade out of sight.

"He didn't deny that he loved them." With that thought in mind Ivan walked home happily as the plans of ways to woe Matthew click into place in his mind.

**The end**


End file.
